Misled
by Josephine
Summary: David was a bad one, ever before the animorphs


Mislead by Josephine Chapter One 

My name is Brooke, and the party was going great. It was an end of the year bash at my best friend Jackie's. Almost my whole grade was there. A few people were dancing to the blaring music in Jackie's basement. I was at a refreshment table flirting with some guys. In my eyes flirting was an art, and I had it down pat. David and Steve were practically drooling on my feet. 

Steve couldn't take his eyes off my low neckline. He'd already told me how great I looked in my dress. It was a tight, stretchy, blue-sparkled get up. I had done my hair up in a twist, so my shoulders were bare. It was the last day of school for the year, summer just beginning, and I figured I might as well have a little fun. 

"So, Brooke, you want to dance?" David asked me, his eyes showing what he thought of me, or at least my body. I took a long sip of punch. It had been spiked, but I didn't really care. 

"Sure." I said, and he took my hand leading me out to the dancers. I risked a look back at Steve's face. Disappointment dripped from his expression. 

I guess I'm popular, I do have a lot of friends. David was new here, so I took pity on him and let him be seen dancing with me. I know it sounds kind of arrogant of me, but it was reality. 

A slow song began to play. I looked into David's eyes. He wrapped his arms around my waist. I slid my hands up around his neck. He smiled and pulled me closer. He started for feel comfortable and slid his hand lower. I pulled away slightly. I didn't want to go that far, not yet anyway. 

We danced until the end of the song, silent just standing close. When the music ended, he took my face in his hands and kissed me deeply. I kissed him back. The whole world stopped except for us two. His hands holding my arms, and my hands in his hair. I pulled back, gasping at his powers over me. He headed over to the refreshment table, and I followed not knowing what lay ahead. 

We drank, unaware to the eyes following our every move. 

David, Steve, and Greg were all riding together, and taking me home. I was in the back seat with David, drunk, and drowning in his kisses. Greg had been my friend since we were little and knew where I lived. 

I hardly noticed when the car stopped. Something hit me, I blacked out, and the next thing I knew, I was on the grass in the dark. I couldn't see anything but the faint car tracks heading away from me. What had happened? My hair was loose and blowing in the light wind. I sat up and the pounding in my head became unbearable. To ease it I looked down at my lap. I gasped when I noticed my ankle-length dress gathered up around my thighs. The stark truth flew at my astonished face. This couldn't be happening. 

Chapter Two 

My name is Brooke. Yesterday night I was raped. By whom, I don't know. All I know or care about was my used body and the tears falling onto my already dampened pillow. The police, when they found me, had questioned me, and the hospital had done some tests with no results yet. None of it was necessary. I already know who is guilty. Why didn't they just arrest David and get on with it? 

The phone rang once, twice. No one answered it so I wiped my eyes and picked up the phone. 

"Brooke? It's Greg." 

"Yeah?" 

"Are you alright? You sound upset." 

"Am I alright? Of course I'm not all right. You were there last night! What happened? Was it David?" 

"No, David tried to stop him." 

"It was Steve then?" 

"No, Steve got knocked out." 

"Who was it then Greg? I need to know! My position here couldn't get any damn worse." 

"I didn't see his face." Greg said quietly, taken aback by my harsh words. 

"I'm sorry." My tone softened to match his. "I have to go." 

"Call me any time, Brooke." He hung up. I slowly did the same. 

Chapter Three 

Everything was late this week, the test results, even my period, maybe especially my period. I couldn't even think about the possibility that the rapist had gotten me pregnant. Day after day, I sat somber in my room, hardly eating, jumping whenever the phone rang. Things like this shouldn't happen to anyone. Young women need to live their lives as God intended. I wanted to be a teenager while I still had a chance. 

But one person had ruined all that, the son-of-a- 

The phone rang. It was Jackie. 

"Hey, Brookey! Do you want to do something this week? We don't have school, we should live it up." 

"Actually, Jackie, I haven't been feeling that great. I think I'll hang around here for a while." 

"Whatever. Maybe I'll see you later." 

Maybe Jackie wasn't as good a friend as I thought. 

Epilogue-Seven months later 

I walked up the steps to the police office. They had all but given up my investigation, but I dropped by every day, just in case. 

"Hello, sergeant." I smiled at the officer working the desk. He knew me well. 

"Well, hi there Miss Brooke. I always forget, when are you due?" 

I looked down at my swollen stomach. "Exactly two months, but I don't know it he'll wait that long." The officer smiled. "Oh, I just remembered, do you have any new developments on my case?" 

"Let me check." He headed into the back room, and another officer came out with a folder. 

"You might want to sit down while you read this." He handed me the folder and motioned me to a wall or chairs, somewhat isolated from the desk. 

Overwhelmed, I did as he asked. The first page contained some police notes; I skimmed those, nothing interesting. Next page: 

"My name is Greg Pinksky. I did it. I raped Brooke. I don't know why, it's just happened. We were all in the car, David knocked her out; he had planned to do it. But, Mike stopped him and while they fought, I just... did. I lied to Brooke. I didn't tell her the whole truth, I didn't see his face, but that's because it was me. I see Brooke pregnant and feel so guilty. Tell Brooke I'm sorry." 

I couldn't breathe. My hand came up to my eyes to stop the tears, but they came anyway. 


End file.
